Ice-shroom
The Ice-shroom is an instant use plant. When planted, it will immobilize all zombies on screen for a short period of time. Once unfrozen, the zombies will still be slowed down. Suburban Almanac Entry Ice-shroom Ice-shrooms temporarily immobilize all zombies on the screen. Damage: very light, immobilizes zombies Range: all zombies on the screen Usage: single use, instant Sleeps during the day Ice-shroom frowns, not because he's unhappy or because he disapproves, but because of a childhood injury that left his facial nerves paralyzed. Cost: 75 Recharge: very slow Strategy Standard Levels Plant the Ice-shroom when tough zombies are trying to eat your other plants. Against Dr. Zomboss, the Ice- shroom can be used to destroy fireballs, and also to freeze him so he can be damaged for more seconds at a time. Note: Try to not spam them in the boss fight, when he puts his head down use as much as you can, until you feel that he's going to go up. In Survival: Endless it may be a good idea to plant an Ice-shroom before it is needed so it can be saved for later, but this may not work if there are hard-to-stop zombies that could get to it and eat it. In iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad versions of the game, freezing 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom will earn you the 20 Below Zero achievement. The Ice-shroom can be planted anywhere and still freeze all on-screen zombies. It can also be used during Invisighoul to show you where the zombies are. Whack a Zombie Mini-game Use the Ice-shroom when you need a little extra time to whack a large wave of zombies. If you have enough Sun, you can take that time to drop a Grave Buster at the same time. Use this only during the later part of this level as there will be more Zombies. Trivia * It is the only mushroom that can freeze zombies and one of only three plants that can slow zombies. The others are the Snow Pea and the Winter Melon. * The Ice-shroom is one of the 12 plants that appear in the seed selection screen once you get the Grave Buster in the Online Version. * The Ice-shroom and Blover are the only plants that have a known childhood story. * Ice-shrooms have icicles like the Snow Pea and Winter Melon. * The Ice-shroom, Fume-shroom, Doom-shroom and Gloom-shroom are the mushrooms that frown. * Even though the almanac says it does very light damage, it actually does 1 damage. ** It is one of the only two plants to do just 1 damage, the other is its Imitater version. * He might have been injured,as his face is always in a frown,and states that he was in an accident in the Almanac Entry * When an Ice-shroom explodes, snowflakes can be seen. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Snow Pea Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Freezing Plants Category:Plants Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Night Category:Explosive Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants under 100 sun